But I'm not ready for this!
by Gjay
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran go on a date. Sakura's nervous and isn't sure what to do.
1. Oh great, a date.

But i'm not ready for this!  
  
I do not own CCS or CC. I'm a helpless S+S fan. Don't bug me.  
  
--Gjay  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura awoke, to hear the sound of her alarm clock. "Oh, man!" Sakura  
whimpered, "7:00 already!" She quickly got dressed and hurried  
downstairs.   
  
"So, Squirt, I heard you kissed li, your messed!" Sakura's older  
brother loved to tease Sakura.  
  
"Damn you, Tori, I wouldn't kiss Li if the world depended on it."  
The truth was that Sakura loved Li, she would pay the world to kiss  
him. Tori knew this, he HATED Li though, and he didn't like her with  
him. She knew saying that would make Tori feel better. Tori smiled  
and Sakura left the kitchen, and went to the front of her house.  
  
She quickly pulled on her rollerskates and her padding labeled "Sakura."  
Sakura hurried, she wanted to catch up with Li. Finally, when Sakura  
could see Li in sight, she hurried, and fell into Li's arms. "What  
a warm welcoming!" Li greeted her.  
  
"Opps, s-sorry Li-kun" Sakura had done this onpurpose. She blushed and  
continued walking with Li. "Well, did you get your math assignment  
done, Li?"  
  
"Of course I did, Sakura, like I'd forget. Anyways, I was  
wondering..." Li didn't have time to finish his sentance, the school  
bell rang.  
  
"Well, see you later Li!" Sakura blew Li a kiss.  
  
Li hurried to class. His teacher asked for the kids to get in groups  
to study animals. Li ended up with Rita, Chelsea, Zackary, and  
Sakura.  
  
"Animal hair was made by the egyptians." Zackary explained.  
  
"Animals are born with hair, they don't buy it." Chelsea explained.  
*Everyone Sweatdrops*  
  
"And Elephants make noise!" Zackary declared. Everybody looked at  
him strangely, and got back to work. "Chelsea is made in China.  
The tag on her says made in China." Zackary yet again was freaking  
everyone out.  
  
Li had been staring at Sakura the whole time. He wanted to ask her,  
but what if she says no? It doesn't matter, he thought. It doesn't  
matter.  
  
Outside of Redingtion Elementry, the Sakura Blossoms blew around,  
Sakura was standing by herself. "The perfect time!" Li thought. He  
walked closer, closer, until he was face to face with Sakura.  
  
"S-sakura?" Li muttered shyly.  
  
"Hi Li-kun." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Will-will you come to the movies with me? Li let it out quickly, and  
then felt like sucking the words back in.  
  
Sakura looked shock. She had liked Li, but she never thought Li liked  
her. Her hair blew in the wind. "Yes Li-kun, Yes, I will come."  
  
"Does 9:00 Friday sound good? I'll meet you at your house" Li smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting, Li-kun." She walked away, about to kiss him,  
but thought against it. At Sakura's school, supension was the  
consequence of kissing.  
  
Sakura rollerskated home, and went to her bedroom. Where Kero was,  
waiting for her.  
  
"Anything new, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes! First date, tommorow, WITH LI-KUN!"  
  
Kero smiled. "Awww, how cute, Sakura's first date, she's not so small  
anymore. Wait, when's the date? I can arrange to go over to Madison's  
to watch movies."  
  
"Friday" Sakura answered "And today is Thursday. AHHHH!" Sakura  
screamed. The date was tommorow! She wasn't ready for this, she  
shrunk into the corner.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. You and Li have been friends for a year now.  
Just act like normal. Put on some makeup and be sure to exchange the  
kiss he gives you, boy's always kiss the girl when they take her to  
the door."  
  
Sakura fell onto the bed backwards. "I'm not ready for this." She  
said. And fell asleep. 


	2. It's so close!

But I'm not ready for this!  
Part 2  
  
Sakura hasn't gone of the date yet Trust me, she will have next  
chapter. That's were the real romance comes in.  
-Gjay ^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP YOU! IT'S SUPPER TIME!"  
  
"God Tori, it's only supper. Dad won't care if I'm late."  
  
"Your right, Sakura, take your time." Tori said quietly and left the  
room.  
  
Sakura was at the dinner table, and realized; I need permission from  
Dad to go on the date. I'm only 11 (almost 12). I feel embarrased.  
  
"Dad, i'm going to Madison's tommorow. I might stay for a sleep over,  
but I'm not sure. Don't get mad if i'm late tommorow."  
  
"That's okay, I don't care, I just want you to enjoy yourself. Even  
if it means going out with your little friend, Li-kun." Sakura blinked  
and pretend she didn't hear her dad's comment about li. She nodded  
and brought some extra food up for kero.  
  
Sakura climbed up the stairs and thought "a night with Li-kun. A  
night alone!" When she reached her bedroom, Kero was on the phone  
with Madison.  
  
"Like, I'm so like totally sorry kero, my mother and father are having  
people over and some of them are going to be sleeping in my room.  
They will be like wondering what i am like doing talking to a stuffed  
animal, like..." Madison drifted off with Kero. Kero didn't have  
anywhere to stay. He'd be alone for a while, but that's okay.  
  
By the time Sakura had put on her pj's, Kero's conversation with  
Madison was history. They stopped after talking about animal hair.  
  
Sakura got in her bed, and gronded. Kero put the covers over her  
and whispered "sweet dreams, sakura."  
  
Sakura was having another one of her dreams. There was a boy. A bit  
taller than her. She walked closer to him. Everything was dark around  
her, but he seemed to shine. Sakura was very close to this boy. He  
took off his cap, and Sakura could not reconize him. It was LI-KUN!  
She grabbed hold of Li and tried to kiss him. But there was a force  
pulling them apart. She tried to keep hold of him, but was pushed  
back with the wind.  
  
There! She could see her bed. It was dark, but she could see it.  
She jumped onto it, but missed and hit her head on the bedpole. Then  
she woke up.  
  
"Hi Sakura, what was all that tossing and turning last night?" Kero  
asked questionaly.   
  
"I-I don't know." Sakura muttered. Then she remebered. It was friday!  
The date was today! She got changed quickly and ran downstairs where  
Tori was there to meet her.  
  
Tori sipped his coffee. "Sakura, isn't it strange how your little  
friend, Madison is busy tonight?" Tori starred supiscouly. Sakura  
turned blue.  
  
"I said I was having a sleepover with Madison? I meant Rita, yep,  
Rita." Sakura smiled and grabbed her rollerblades. She snapped  
them on and headed for her school.  
  
School seemed to go very slow for Sakura today. She couldn't stop  
thinking about Li. She thought about him... Then she thought  
about what they were going to do tonight. Then she fell asleep.  
  
"MS. AVALON!" Sakura's teacher snapped.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that." Sakura smiled. She looked up at the clock  
and it was 2:00. Another hour to go. She sighed. She finished  
up her math work quickly and started to work on her art piece.  
  
"Hey Sakura, that drawing's really good." Rita complimented.  
  
"Thanks Rita-chan, I try hard."  
  
Finally, as the clock struck 3, Sakura raced to her locker and  
grabbed her stuff. She rollerbladed home as fast as she could.  
She had a lot to do before the big date. 


End file.
